This invention relates to a protective jacket for a chronically instrumented dog.
When various tests, such as cardiac implantations, are made on dogs, or other animals, the leads and instrumentation used in these tests must be protected from rejection by the animal during the experiments. Stockinettes have been used to protect the leads and instrumentation but have proved inadequate.